


The Millionaire's Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: The Millionaire's Dinner [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: #kinkweekQueen&BoRhap2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fingering, Genderbend, Genderswap, Kink Week, Maylor - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fem!queen, king!au, kinkweekQueen&BoRhap2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brianna is a wealthy businesswoman, she's dating Duchess Regina Taylor. They have an interesting dinner at The Ritz.---I apologize for not uploading this on the right day, I found out about this a bit late so it took a while to write.("So let them know when they stare, it's just a private affair.")
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brianna May/Regina Taylor
Series: The Millionaire's Dinner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	The Millionaire's Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I actually want to more fics with this universe, so be on the lookout! 
> 
> \---  
> Make sure to kudos and comment!!

Regina Taylor, a duchess, a beautiful lady. She was the proud daughter of two royal family members. She was respected, well known and was offered many hands in marriage. But she chose Brianna. 

Brianna was a wealthy business owner, an aristocrat. She had inherited her father’s company after he had sadly passed, but she knew her way around the world of business. She used her expansive wealth to help people. Brianna also used it to impress people, like Duchess Regina. 

The two had met at a fancy dinner, hosted by one of Brianna’s affluent friends. Regina couldn’t resist the curly-haired aristocrat when she laid her clear blue eyes on her. She was wearing a tight suit that emphasized her curves. Regina immediately went over to introduce herself. 

It was practically love at first sight. 

They instantly pulled each other into a spare bedroom at the mansion and fucked. It wasn’t very ladylike of either of them but they didn’t care.

Brianna was sat on her lounge chair, a cigarette in hand. The smoke spilled out of her mouth as she breathed into the receiver of the phone. She tapped the cigarette on the ashtray as she smiled. She was going to have a fun time with Regina tonight.

Brianna had asked if the duchess wanted to attend dinner with her. The blonde said yes, happily. They decided to meet at The Ritz, an elegant restaurant in London. She couldn’t wait to see the love of her life and fuck her senselessly when they came back to her house. 

\---

Brianna waited in the decked out lobby, next to a grand piano. The pianist was playing a soft medley that the young woman couldn’t quite put her finger on. She directed her attention to the door as it opened. A beautiful woman in a gown made of golden threads came into the establishment. 

It was Regina. Brianna smiled, biting her lip softly as she walked over to her lover. She took the duchess’s hand, kissing the top of it softly. Regina grinned, placing a peck on Brie’s cheek. She was so stunning, Brianna blushed every time she saw her baby. 

Regina was dressed in tight-fitting dress, golden tassels hung from the hem and jewels glitter on the fabric. A feather had been placed into her hair. Pearls that Brianna had bought for her love affair were draped around her neck. 

“My dear, how have you been lately?” Brianna asked. They were being escorted to their table, they were heading into a more secluded part of the restaurant. That was just fine for the couple. 

Regina glanced up at her, a smile dancing on her thin lips, “Just wonderful Brie. You?” 

“A little bored, I’ve been missing you a lot lately,” said the taller woman. 

“Oh dear, that’s unfortunate. You have to come over soon,” Regina whispered in a low and silky voice. She winked at Brianna seductively. Brie’s cheeks heated up with a soft read as those blue eyes stared right into her. She could already feel herself getting wet. 

“I certainly will my little pet,” Her voice was filled with giddiness. The younger woman stared up at her, a knowing smile inched its way onto her delicate face. 

They arrived at the table. It was decorated with beautiful roses, per Brianna’s request. The table already had the first corse picked out and ready. The smell entrance Regina, it smelled so good. Her eyes landed on the beef wellington that was already waiting on the table in front of her, the steam was still coming off the meal. 

Brianna helped her sit down. Regina pulled her chair closer to the table, to be as near to the food as she could be. Her lover cut into her food, eating a small bite at first. She was being proper, but Regina couldn’t hold herself back. 

The blonde was being quite greedy, like the little pig she was. She couldn’t get the food into her mouth fast enough. It wasn’t like Regina was starving, she was well-fed actually. It just felt so good to be so full. 

Brianna crossed and uncrossed her legs, but it wasn’t easing her excitement. She couldn’t help but stare at her blonde-haired beauty. She was so sexy, eating all ravenous like that. The curly-haired woman kept biting her lip. It got even worse when the second round of food came around. 

Regina leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her taut tummy. She was getting a bit tipsy from all the wine and champagne, rubbing her stomach in the middle of a crowded restaurant filled with elite members of society wasn’t something she’d do sober. Oh but Brianna loved it. Regina let out soft mumbles about being uncomfortable. She was so irresistible. 

The businesswoman inched her way closer to her love affair, her cheeks heating up in the process. She licked her lips. Regina leaned into her touch as Brianna ran her talented fingers over the chub of her belly.

It was so soothing and sensual to feel those hands all over her. Her teeth dug into her rouge cover lips. She wanted to be at her mansion just so Brianna could fuck her mindlessly. Those fingers pressed into the swell of her tummy, it relieved some of the tension. 

The duchess let out a hiccup and soft burp. 

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Regina was ashamed to do this in public. She was supposed to be proper when in public. But it was so hard when her girlfriend was working her magic hands while she was being properly stuffed with immaculate foods. 

When the last round of food came around, Regina didn’t know if she’d be able to handle it. A large grand Marnier souffle was delivered to the couple on a silver platter. It was delicious looking, so spongy and delicate. She couldn’t wait to devour it. 

Brianna slid it towards her, aglint in her eyes. “Can you eat this for me, darling?” The dark-haired girl pleaded. 

Regina gave her a smirk as she took the fork next to the bowl. 

“Anything for you Miss.” 

She shoveled the dessert into her mouth, taking large bites. It was light and fluffy but it still sat well in her pudgy stomach. Her already tight dress was starting to stretch just a bit too much. She couldn’t feel the small threads start to strain from her overeating. 

“I don’t know how long this dress is going to last Brie,” Regina breathed out heavily, staring at her lover. Brianna appeared hot and bothered at the statement. She leaned over to the duchess, her face aglow. The businesswoman ran a graceful hand over her chubby cheeks. 

She smiled, “I have a proposal.” Regina blinked curiously at her girlfriend. 

Brianna adjusted her bow tie before continuing, “You rip the dress and I’ll reward you wonderfully tonight my pet.” 

The blonde nodded, her beautiful hair bouncing elegantly. She licked her pale pink lips and picked up the fork next to the near-empty bowl. She was about to start goring herself on the dessert again but one of the duchesses guards walked up to the secluded table. 

Crystal gazed down at the pair, a certain look in his eyes. He seemed a bit disappointed in Brianna’s affair. After all, they were good friends and quite close. And what the two of them were doing in front of prying eyes wasn’t very proper. 

“My lady, people are wondering what you and Miss May are you doing,” He stated, quite bored sounding. Regina started to speak but before she could a word out, the older woman shushed her. 

“So let them know when they stare, it’s just a private affair.” 

Crystal nodded knowingly, giving the two a glare of adversity.

\---

They were at Brie’s mansion. Up in the large master bedroom, sprawled across the king-sized bed. Brianna’s suit was discarded on the floor, her corset was the only thing left on her at this point. Regina was propped up on a mound of feather pillows, her girlfriend’s fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy. 

The curly-haired woman left a trail of hot kisses down the younger’s soft jawline. “You’re so good my little pet, so full and round.” She growled. 

Regina let out a string of messy and high-pitched moans, “I am Miss!” They attacked each other lips, Brianna was so hot and flustered watching her pet squirm underneath her. She repeatedly hit the blonde’s g-spot, making Regina arch her back. 

At that moment her corset broke, making a loud popping noise as the back unclasped. It couldn’t take the strain from her belly and breasts. The dress had also ripped. It was loud, and the seems had broke around her thighs and stomach. 

Regina looked so hot laying there. Her golden hair was like a halo around her red face. The golden dress was barely on her anymore, and the pair of expensive tights she had on were now like rags around her plush thighs. 

Brianna hit her g-spot one more time before her lover became a moaning mess from her orgasm. It felt like fireworks to Regina, it felt so good to be touched by the talented fingers of her girlfriend. Brianna came without being touched. The girl beneath her was just so hot and bloated. She felt like a teenager again. 

“So beautiful and full, aren’t you Regina?”

“Mhm.” 

END


End file.
